Simplesmente Único
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: Um dia. Um aniversário. Um desejo. Uma única pessoa. - OneShot


**Capítulo Único**

_Rukia Kuchiki, uma ceifadora de almas. Sempre que fora chamada, se dirige ao mundo real, para.. Fazer seu trabalho. Dependendo da situação, a mesma que fica meio que "sentimental" por ceifar tal alma. Mas, não pode deixar isso atrapalhar seu trabalho. Afinal, é isso que ela faz._

Karakura, exatamente, às 07:25am. Kurosaki Ichigo estava atrasado para escola. Corria rapidamente até tal. Com um sorriso "estampado" no rosto, pois, hoje era seu aniversário. Mal podia esperar para ver o que seus amigos planejaram para ele.  
>Até que.. No meio de tal corrida, algo lhe pára. Caindo bem em sua frente. Era.. Era.. O que era aquilo?<p>

- M-mas o que.. - Disse confuso.

Tinha uma aparência estranha, tipo de um "monstro". Seu corpo era preto.. Com manchas brancas. E possuía uma "máscara". Seu tamanho era um pouco.. Absurdo. Ichigo tinha que olhar para cima, para conseguir ver sua face.  
>O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados dava uns passos para trás, enquanto caía uma gota de seu rosto.<p>

- Você! - Disse o monstro, de voz grossa.

- O que diachos você iria querer comigo? - Indagava alto.

No meio de um de seus passos para trás, acabara tropeçando numa pedra. Caindo para trás. Mas logo, levantava seu tronco, ficando sentado ali. Encarando o monstro com uma face "séria", não querendo demostrar seu "medo" - que estava sentido naquela situação.

- Você será a primeira alma que devorarei hoje! - O monstro saltava, um tanto alto. Planejando cair encima do outro.

Só que..

- Mae, Sode no Shirayuki.. Tsukishiro! - Uma voz feminina, um pouco grossa. Se ouvia naquele local.

- N-nani? - Disse Ichigo, ainda mais confuso.

Tal mulher que aparecia ali, estava vestindo umas vestes pretas, tipo um kimono.. E um laço branco, envolta de sua cintura. Seus cabelos, eram da altura do ombro, de cor preta também. Ela aparecia a uma altura encima do outro rapaz.. Retirando sua zanpakutou da bainha, movendo-a rapidamente para trás, enquanto abaixava a cabeça.  
>Após tais movimentos..<p>

- O-o que está ac-contecendo? " Droga, não tem como parar! " - Já estava caindo, não havia como cancelar aquilo.

Um círculo branco começava a se formar envolta da mulher, e segundos depois.. Uma onda de gelo enorme, subia.. Indo ao encontro do monstro. Com isso, congelando-o; congelado, o monstro caía no chão.. E, se quebrava.

- O que foi isso? - Ichigo se levantava, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

- Kurosaki Ichigo seu nome, correto? - A mesma começava a "cair" lentamente, parando em pé no chão. De frente pro outro.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Sou uma shinigami.. Vim aqui para ceifar seu alma. Antes que os hollows devorem-a.

- D-do que você está falando?

- Ainda não percebeu? - Ela dava pequenos passos até ele. Guardando sua zanpakutou na bainha.

- E-ei.. - Dava uns 2 passos para trás.

- Isto! - Ela pegava numa "corrente" que estava preso ao peito dele. - Você.. Está morto!

- N-nani? - Ele arregalava os olhos. - Isso não faz sentido. Como eu morri de ontem para hoje?

- Você já está morto há 3 dias.

- O QUE? - Se assustava ainda mais. - Por isso estava todo mundo me ignorando..

- Você foi assassinado enquanto dormia.

- Assassinado?

- Sim.

- Mas por que? E por quem?

- Yusuke Kurama, trabalha no mesmo local de seu pai. O tal sempre sentia inveja do seu pai. Talvez seje por causa do dinheiro, ou porque ele conseguiu ter 3 filhos, enquanto ele está sozinho até hoje. Ou porque o dono da loja aonde trabalham sempre benificiou menos ele, e mais o seu pai.

- Yusuke? M-mas..

- O fato já ocorreu, Kurosaki. Não tem o que mudar. Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Ela retirava mais uma vez, sua zanpakutou da bainha, agora, com o cabo pra frente.. E a lâmina para trás.

- Meu aniversário.. Logo, no meu aniversário.. - Ele se ajoelhava no chão, abaixando a cabeça,

- Hm? - Ela cessava os movimentos.

- Eu pensava que poderia aproveitar mais um aniversário ao lado deles.. Inoue, Ishida, Chad.. Todos eles..

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, vocês iriam se separar..

- E foi logo mais cedo do que mais tarde, né? Tantas coisas que eu ainda queria fazer. Tantos momentos que eu queria viver. Tantas..

- Terminou?

- Sim.. - Fechava os punhos, e os olhos.

- .. - Ela falava nada, apenas aproximava o cabo da espada, até a cabeça do outro. E, um pouco antes de encostá-la.. Via uma lágrima cair do rosto do rapaz. Ela cessava os movimentos, fechando os olhos por uns intantes.

- Hm? - Ele levantava o rosto, confuso.

- .. - Ela guardava a espada mais uma vez na bainha, e abaixava seu tronco um pouco. Ficando com o rosto um pouco mais perto do dele. Enquanto colocava as mãos atrás das costas. - Lhe concederei um único.. Desejo! O que quer? - Ela esboçava um sorriso, enquanto piscava para ele.

- V-você.. - Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Vai.. Vamos logo. - Ela pegava nas mãos dele.. Levantando-o.

- Um único desejo, é? Queria ter alguém que me amasse, mas.. Não um amor de amizade, fraterno. Um amor, de paixão mesmo. Entende? Alguém que eu pudesse dividir momentos. Teve momentos que eu me sentia tão solitário.. Mesmo tendo vários amigos.

- Hmm.. Entendo. Se esse é o caso.. Queria que conhecesse uma pessoa.. - Ela dava passos para trás.

- Hm? - Não entendia. Inclinando a cabeça.

- Espere um segundo! - Ela ia para trás de uma parede. E segundos depois, voltava para o local de antes. Só que.. Um pouco, diferente.

- M-mas o que..

- Você que é o Ichigo-Kun? - Ela estava vestindo um vestido rosa, até o joelho. Cabelo solto, sapatos de salto, rosa também. Maquiagem de leve, de cor azul bêbe. Colocando uma mão atrás do pescoço, e outra atrás das costas. Dando uma piscada para ele; falando com uma voz um pouco mais.. Fina.

- Não acredito que você esteja fazendo isso..

- Ei.. - Ela voltava a fechar a cara, voltando com o tom de voz normal. - Você não está ajudando..

- Hahaha. Está afim de ir para algum lugar? - Ele se aproximava da outra, pegando na mão dela.

- Mas é claro! - Dava mão para ele. Começando a andar reto. - A propósito, você é rápido hein.. Já vindo pegar na minha mão assim. Vou deixar, só porque achei você bem bonitinho.. Hohoho. - Ria.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Primeiro as damas! - O rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, puxava uma cadeira, para a outra sentar.

- Hohoho, muito gentil da sua parte. - Ela ajeitava o vestido, e sentava.

- A propósito.. Se os outros não conseguem ver a gente, o que pensarão quando verem as cadeiras se mexendo? - Ele puxava uma outra cadeira que havia na frente dela, e se sentava.

- P-pai, o que é aquilo? - Uma criança apontava para onde havia duas cadeiras se mexendo.

- Enfim.. Quer beber alguma coisa? - Disse Ichigo.

- Mas é claro.

- Vou pegar, a parte boa, é que não tenho que pegar, certo? Hahaha. - Ele se levantava, e se aproximava de uma mesa que ficava logo do lado.. E pegava um copo grande de sundae, com dois canudos, que o casal estava tomando. Colocando na sua mesa. Logo, voltava de se sentar.

- Parece estar ótimo! - Ela pegava num canudo, começando a beber. Enquanto o outro fazia a mesma coisa.

Enquanto bebiam, trocavam olhares.  
>Até que.. Tentavam sugar algo do copo, e não havia mais nada.<p>

- Ah, acabou.. Mas, estava ótimo! - Ela ajeitava o cabelo.

- Sim, realmente! - Ele sorria. - Er... Tem uma coisa que eu queria fazer..

- Hm, o que?

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Aqui!

Eles chegavam no festival de sua cidade, Ichigo sempre ia naquele festival. Afinal, era no mesmo dia do seu aniversário. Gostava dali.

- Eu sempre vim sozinho, nunca achei alguém especial para vir comigo. Mas.. Agora, você veio comigo! - Ele sorria.

- Kurosaki..

Logo, ele pegava na mão dela, e puxava-a até o local onde estava ocorrendo as danças.

- Me concede essa dança, senhorita? - Ele se reverenciava na frente dela, esticando a mão pra frente, com a palma pra cima, aberta.

- Com todo prazer! - Pegava na mão dele.

Ele colocava as mãos na cintura dela. Enquanto a mesma, colocava as mãos sobre os ombros dele.

- Coincidência a gente chegar bem na hora da música lenta? Hahaha. - Brincava.

- Hahaha. - Ela ria.

Em movimentos leves, ele puxava-a um pouco mais para si. E logo mais, juntava os corpos. Ficando com os rostos ainda mais pertos. Dançando, lentamente.

- Ei..

- Hm?

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Minha intuição feminina me disse para fazer. E.. Confio nela. Hehe. - Sorria.

- Hehe. " Isso aqui não passa de uma farsa, ela não gosta de mim. Está apenas fingindo. E eu sabia disso desde o começo. Por que alimentei esperanças? Tsc. Mas, isso não importa.. Este é meu último dia. Farsa ou não, melhor eu aproveitar cada segundo. "

Continuavam dançando durante mais um tempo. Enquanto o sol começava a desaparecer.

- Ah, deve ser só impressão minha.. - Ela virava a cabeça pro lado.

- Hm?

- Nada. Apenas pensando alto. " Tem alguma coisa nos olhos desse rapaz.. Ou será que é realmente impressão minha?

- Ei.. Depois daqui.. Vem a um lugar comigo?

- Claro!

Permaneciam dançando durante mais um tempo.. Mas logo, Ichigo a levava até o tal lugar.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Chegamos. Acho aqui tão lindo!

Era um local coberto de árvores, tinha bastante verde. E logo na frente, havia um enorme lago azul. Que, com a luz da lua refletida na água, deixava-a mais bonita de se apreciar. Enquanto as estrelas brilhavam fortemente no céu.

Ele sentava ali na grama. Seguida da mesma, que sentava ao seu lado.

- Realmente.. É muito bonito! - Ela olhava as estrelas.

- Ei..

- Hm? - Ela olhava para ele.

- Muito obrigado por hoje, me diverti bastante.

- Que bom! - Ela sorria.

Por fim, permaneciam ali.. Durante algumas horas. Conversando. Até que, um tempo depois.. A mulher começava a pegar no sono.

Mais umas horas depois, ela começava a abrir os olhos lentamente. Por causa de uma luz forte batendo em seus olhos. Eram os raios solares.

- Bom dia! - Disse o outro.

- Acabei pegando no sono? - Falava; esfregando os olhos.

- Parece que sim. Haha.

- Você não dormiu? - Olhava para ele.

- Não.

- Por que?

- Sem sono.

- Por que não aproveitou que eu estava dormindo, e fugiu?

- Se eu o fizesse.. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você iria me encontrar. Sem contar que.. Tudo que eu queria fazer, já fiz. Posso ir tranquilo. Graças à você. - Sorria para ela.

- Kurosaki...

- Então.. Acho que chego a hora, né? - Ele se ajoelhava na frente dela, abaixando a cabeça.

- H-hai.. - Ela se levantava, ficando de pé na frente dele. Sacando sua zanpakutou, colocando o cabo pra frente.

- Antes.. - Ele levantava sua cabeça, olhando para ela.

- Hm?

- Você ainda não me disse.. Qual é o seu nome?

- Rukia.. Kuchiki Rukia! - Ela mais uma vez, abaixava seu tronco, aproximando seu rosto do outro. Mais especificamente, seus lábios.

- N-nani.. - Ele arregalava os olhos.

- Não foi só por causa da minha intuição feminina. Você foi.. Único. - Ela tocava os lábios dele, dando-lhe um beijo profundo. Enquanto.. O cabo de sua zanpakutou, tocava na cabeça dele.

- Muito obrigado, Rukia! Espero te ver novamente algum dia! - Ele desaparecia no ar.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Kurosaki-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun! - Alguém cutucava-o, enquanto uma voz feminina um pouco aguda.. Chamava-o.

- H-hm? - Começava a abrir os olhos lentamente. Vendo Inoue, ao seu lado, lhe chamando.

- Pegou no sono mesmo, hein?

- Q-que? a- Ele olhava para os lados. E via que estava na escola. - " Foi tudo um sonho? "

- Turma.. Por favor, quero que conheçam a nova aluna. Tratem muito bem ela. Entre, Kuchiki Rukia!

- Com licença! - Uma moça de cabelos pretos, até o ombro. Entrava naquela sala. - Espero me dar bem com todos vocês!

" I-impossível! " - Ichigo arregalava seus olhos. Não acreditava no que estava vendo.

- Por favor, Rukia.. Sente naquela carteira atrás do Kurosaki! - O professor apontava para tal.

- Hai! - Ela passava por todos, se aproximando de tal carteira. Não tardava, já estava sentada na mesma.

- Voltando com o assunto, turma! - O professor voltava a explicar.

- Hm..

Uma voz parecia estar se aproximando do ouvido de Kurosaki. Num tom baixo, para que somente o rapaz escutasse.

**- Mais um desejo realizado, Kurosaki!**

* * *

><p>Bem, esta aí minha fic IchiRuki, espero que gostem. \o<p>

E se gostarem, review? *-*


End file.
